Can This Be Happening?
by SierraMarie2411
Summary: edward masen is the new kid on the block, and everyone except Bella consider him an outsider. What will happen when Edward finds out Bella's secret? Will their friendship last, or will it slowly fade into their history?
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

Prologue

Edward Masen was all I could think about. How could I, Isabella Cullen, deserve someone as awesome as Edward? I had no freaking idea, but I was very pleased, or so I thought.

Chapter One

We were on our way to the high school, chattering non stop about random things when we saw him. "Who the hell is that?" asked my best friend, Rosalie Hale. "Oh- him? That's Edward Masen, and the big heavy set guy next to him, yeah thats Emmet Masen, Edward's brother. I believe that they are supposed to be incoming freshmen." said Jasper Hale, Rosalie's annoying brother and my sister, Alice's boyfriend. "How the heck do you know that?!" I asked. Jasper was never the first person to know who the new kid on the block was. "Uh, well, honestly I have no idea. I think I overheard one of the neighbors talking about him and his family. Apparently they just moved here from Alaska a few months ago."

"Whatev. Come on Bella. Lets leave this weirdo alone." Rosalie said as she started to walk faster. "Hang on Rose, I'm gonna see if Edward wants to walk to school together. I mean, you have to admit that he is pretty damn hot." I walked over to where Edward was sitting. I could see that he was really lonely and I all of a sudden felt really bad for him. "Hey. You're Edward Masen, right?" I said, sitting next to him. "Yeah .Why? What's it mean to you? Why the hell would you care who I am?" he said. His voice was beautiful. It was like a warm, velvet blanket, comforting a baby in the middle of the night. "Well, you looked pretty lonely sitting all alone, and I noticed that your brother had left you, and so I was wondering if maybe you wanted to walk to the high school together. Oh, and I'm Bella Cullen." I said politely. He looked up at me and smiled a very crooked smile. "Thanks, Bella. I have never had anyone be so kind to me before. It means a lot."

We got up off of the curb, and headed towards the school. "So, I heard that you moved here from Alaska." I said. I knew that right when I said it that that was the most stupidest thing that I had ever said. However, Edward just smiled his crooked smile, and said, "Yeah. My parents got tired of living there so they decided to move to the mid- west. I personally liked it better in Alaska then I do here. Its just unusual not knowing anyone here, besides my family." I just shook my head, and laughed, amused by him. "What are you laughing at?" He asked, looking suddenly sad again. "Nothing!! It's just that you amuse me and if it makes you feel any better, there have been a lot of people who travel here and say the same thing; that they their hometown is much better than this little town.

At that time, we had arrived at the school. " Well, welcome to Forks High School, home of the Spartans." I said, looking around for my boyfriend, Mike Newton. I spotted him, and headed towards where he was sitting.

My first class happened to be a boring class of history, so i was zoning out when i arrived to class just as the late bell rung through the hallways. "Bella, you have to sit with the Edward guy." Said my annoying and pesky sister, Alice. Wonderful. This was going to be an even longer period then what i thought it would be, I thought to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I could not believe that I had to sit next to Edward. I mean, it was one thing to walk with him to the school, but when he continued to stare at me instead of paying attention to what the teacher was teaching, it got pretty annoying.

"Hey. You're the girl that walked with me this morning to the school, right?" he asked, trying to make conversation once class was done. "Um, yeah. I'm Bella." I said, gathering my books, and standing up. "Yeah. Well I'll see you around?" Edward asked. "Looks like it." I said, as I walked over to my best friend, Angela. "Oh my god! Bella you are like the luckiest person in the school!" she screeched on the way to lunch. "And why is that?" I asked, not following her on where she was taking this conversation to. "Because you got to sit next to Edward Masen! He is like so hot!!!" She sighed, apparently crushing on Edward. I just shook my head, not knowing what she saw in Edward. "To me, Masen is just a pathetic boy, with a crush on me." I said shrugging it off.

We entered the lunch room, and at the same moment I went to the lunch line, Rose came running up to me. "Bella! Bella! Bella! Guess who just asked me out?!?! Emmett Masen!!! I can't believe it!!" She screamed. "Oh! There he is now. I have to go Bella. Emmett and I are going to sit together at lunch. You wanna sit with us?" She asked. "Um sure." I said. Someone had to keep an eye on Rose, right? I laughed at myself, and bought my lunch. I saw Rose's head in the crowd of the rest of the students, and went to go and sit with her and her new boyfriend.

What I didn't see, was that Edward was sitting with them. 'Great.' I thought to myself. 'Well, it's too late to back out now.' I sighed, and continued to walk to the table. Unfortunately, the only seat was the one next to Edward, so I had no choice but to sit next to him. This day was slowly getting more worse by the minute. "Hey, Bella. This is Emmett, and I'm sure you've met Edward already. He told me that you two have history with each other. That's so cool!" Rose said, blabbering. The guy next to Edward, (Emmett) laughed at her, and reached across the table. "Nice to meet you." He said, shaking my hand. "You to." I murmured. I glanced over at Edward and noticed that he was crankier then the last time I saw him. Wonder what pulled him underneath the water. Oh well. Not my problem. But apparently I wasn't the only one who noticed his weird behaver.

"Edward, bro, what's with you?" Emmett asked, waving his hand in front of Edward's eyes. "Um .Nothing. Emmett, I need to talk to you. Like right now. Alone." Edward said, throwing a glance at Rose and I. "Sure. Excuse me ladies." Emmett said, getting up. Rose giggled. They walked only a few feet away from us, close enough to where I could still hear their conversation. "Emmett, what the hell is your problem?" Edward asked, anger showing completely on his face. "Edward. She's different then the rest of them. She understands me, and I honestly think she could be the one." Emmett said. It sounded more like he was confessing something, rather then just talking about Rose. "And besides, you have the same feelings for Bella. Don't try and play stupid. I can tell by the way you look at her and the way that you act around her that she means everything to you. You know I'm right, so don't cover yourself." "Yeah. You're right, Emmett, I do love her. But she doesn't love me, so there is nothing I can do. And besides, how are you going to hide the secret from Rosalie?" he questioned, his eyebrows raising. "i honestly don't know. That's why when we get home after school, I'm going to talk to Carlisle." Emmett said, fear in his voice.

"BELLA!!' Rose yelled, trying to get my attention."Huh?" I said, whipping my head back to the table. "Boyfriend, 6 o' clock." She informed. I turned around to look behind me, and sure enough, Mike was coming up to where I was. "Gee. He doesn't know when to leave me alone, does he?" I said underneath my breath ."Apparently not, because he is really close now." Rose said. "I'll, um, go to the bathroom." She said, getting up. Right after she left, Mike took her chair across the table. " Bella, we need to talk. I don't like you anymore. It's over." he didn't even give me time to say anything. He said what he wanted to say, and then left. I whipped around in my seat, and yelled after him, "Good! I like Edward more then you, anyway." Right after I said that, I covered my mouth with both of my hands. Edward looked over in my direction, with a puzzled look on his face. 'Great' I thought.

I quickly got up out of my seat, and headed towards my next class. Hopefully Edward wouldn't be there.


End file.
